


The Girl in the White Dress

by kimtp2014



Category: That 70’s show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtp2014/pseuds/kimtp2014
Summary: Lucy is a fish out of water in Wisconsin. She is a one of kind girl not many appreciate. She is also just a teen trying to grow up and figure out life. It's especially hard to figure out when the good girl falls for the bad boy. Hyde/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate how Hyde never got the happy ending I wanted to see. So I created one! Hope you enjoy!

The Girl in the White Dress  
Chapter 1 

After sitting in the station wagon for over an hour I was ready to finally be at our new house. The fact that the tiny town of Point Place was so far from any major city was a big sign this town had little to offer. 

After my Dad was offered a job supervising a new insurance set up, my parents decided it was time to move to the suburbs after living the beach life of Florida. God will I miss it. I love the heat. The sounds of the beach, the smells of rain and sun tan lotion. The nice flat roads, all of it gone. 

After pitching my initial fit I decided it wasn’t worth fighting my parents over. My dad was so excited about moving and mom about having four seasons, I decided to be a good example for my younger siblings and suck it up. I mean there have to be some positives; like snow, and more money, and…. well I can’t think of a third one. 

“Welcome home kids!”, my dad exclaimed after pulling up into the driveway of our new home. It was a far cry from the Floridian bungalow I was used to. That being said it was nice in the quintessential suburban way. The house was robin's egg blue with a large garage and red front door. This being the first time I have seen the house I decided to explore before putting anything away. My dad and brother can take care of the luggage. And the boxes were delivered via moving truck last week. 

The door in the garage led to a bright yellow kitchen with oak cabinetry and a matching table set. The floors were an ugly yellow laminate, that I’m sure my mom will soon get rid of. Off of the kitchen was the living area with a beige shag rug that had seen better days. This room was a green color that quite frankly didn’t deserve a name. Behind the area was the dining area which held a staircase on the back wall and a door. After a quick peek through the door I saw a small office that held little interest to me until the books were unpacked and shelved. 

I took the stairs upstairs, ignoring the sounds of my family bringing in luggage, and co tinted to explore. The first room was small, but bigger than any of the rooms from our bungalow. I assumed since the next room was slightly bigger that me and my sister would share the bigger room and my brother would get the smaller one. All of the rooms were shades of blue. The one I assumed was mine was a navy color that would be getting repainted soon. It had a window that looked into the neighbor’s house next door. So curtains were a must. I took a peek into my parents master room. It’s was about the same size of mine with the exception of a significantly larger closet and en-suite bathroom. Across from my parents room is the the bathroom for the upstairs fashionably decorated with blue and pink tile. 

After my little tour I went back downstairs to help with the unpacking. “So What do think?”, my mom said while unpacking kitchenware. “It’s bigger for sure, but this place desperately needs a makeover.” I took out the contents of one of the boxes and started placing them in the correct places according to my mother’s strict organizational directions. “ I was so nervous about letting your father pick out the house without us in advance, but I think he did a good job. I saw some kids across the street playing basketball, so it looks like you and your siblings will have some little friends to play with.” This was said while my mother's head was completely buried into a cabinet and I had to smile a little. We quickly unpacked the rest of the kitchen so my mother could start making cookies. Her plan was to send everybody off with a batch so we could all make introductions. “It’s important to make a good first impression Lucy, and ignoring neighbors on our first day here is just rude!”, my mother insisted. So after unpacking the kitchen and a quick trip to the Piggly Wiggly, we were all sent off armed with cookies, smiles, and completely inappropriate clothing for Wisconsin. It’s March for goodness sake how can it be so cold?

My white sundress and red sandals while completely appropriate for the warm 75 degree spring I left in Florida, was not very comfortable for the 65 degrees it is today. Clearly I need more winter clothes. 

My brother took the house to the left and my sister the right. I went for the one directly across from us. A pretty yellow house with fine lawn and a basketball hoop. This must be the house my mother said had kids my age. I knocked on the front door and a petite blonde with perfectly curled hair answered. 

“Oh, you must be one of the new neighbors! I’m Kitty Foreman. Come on in dear. Oh look, cookies how sweet!” This was accompanied by a laugh that was either annoying or endearing. I really couldn’t tell. “Well, I met your father last week when he came up with the moving truck and he was just so nice! Now tell me which one of his daughters are you?”, she asked while leading me into the kitchen. She took the tray and I took a seat at the counter. “I’m Lucy, it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Foreman. My mother and I baked these cookies to introduce ourselves to the neighborhood. She is still setting up house, but she promised to introduce herself later this week.”, I said this smiling. She seemed so nice already. 

As this was said a man with balding auburn hair walked in through the side door. “Oh Red meet one of the new neighbor girls! This is Lucy, and look she brought cookies! Isn’t that nice?”

Mr. Forman took a cookie and then took a look at me. He sighed. “Just swell, another kid to add to the neighborhood who seem to think they live in our basement. I immediately felt uncomfortable. Adults love me. In a straight A, church going, goody goody. I gulped a little. I think Mrs. Forman noticed since she offered me a soda. She went to the fridge only to find none. “Well that fine! I can bring you to the basement and introduce to my son Eric and his little friends. Oh, bring the cookies, they will just love you for that!” She said this all with another laugh at the end and led me into an unfinished basement filled with teenagers. Who knew so many people could fit into such a small area?

“Eric dear, I want to introduce you to the new girl who moved into that house across the street. Lucy meet Eric. Oh Steven, grab the poor girl a soda please! I ran out upstairs!” I smiled and waved. I like how Mrs. Forman just never takes a breath. She Brings such a happy energy to the room that makes me feel right at home. A skinny boy came up with brown hair and hands in his brown corduroys with a bit of smirk on his face. “Well hello, I’m Eric. Please have a seat.” He led me to his previous seat on a beige couch with silver duct tape on the corner next to a lawn chair.

The second I sat down a tall rather handsome brunette stood up and then sat down next to me. Leaving behind a short dark haired girl. “Wow a blonde! Sweet! Ow!!” The “Ow” was in response to a curly haired boy hitting him in the shoulder. “Kelso you have a girlfriend, you moron.”

“Yeah Michael! I’m right here! You pervert!” The brunette came and dragged him off the couch and hit I’m in the same spot the curly haired boy, who must be Steven as he is presenting me with a soda, hit him. 

“ I’m Hyde, the perv is Kelso, the banshee is Jackie, the redhead is Donna, the other perv behind you is Fez.” Hyde told me after opening the bottle of Dr. Pepper for me. “Thanks” I took a sip of the soda. Refreshing after all the work I’ve done today. The couch I was sitting on may be grubby, but God was it comfortable. 

“So what brings you to Point Place?” The red asked and was quickly followed by a “Yeah why would anyone move here?” This came from Jackie. 

“My dad got a promotion and decided Wisconsin was a better place to be then Florida.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“ Florida is where the beaches are, yes? With the pretty women all in tiny bikinis?” This came from Fez. I just had to stare at him. I’m Florida you meet a lot of foreign people, but I have never heard an accent like that before. 

“Yeah, did you like, walk around in a bikini and stuff?” This came from Michael and was immediately followed by a slap and a screech of “Michael!” From Jackie. “Well damn Jackie, I was just trying to be friendly! Gosh!” The guy is and idiot and a perv, but at least he’s funny. At this point, Donna decided to come sit in between me and Eric. “So I like your shoes, where did you get them?” 

“Oh a beach shop back home. Red is impractical for shoes but I just fell in love with them.” I raised my legs and gently set them on the table. Carefully keeping a ladylike posture as not to expose anything under my dress. “Ooh nice, new girl, you know you might almost be as pretty as me. Almost, so don’t get any ideas.” Jackie was pretty. I’ll give her that. After her boyfriend hit on me twice I decided to play nice and not say anything back to her compliment? Insult? I’m. Or really sure. 

“Okay Donna, no one really wants to discuss shoes. Save that for your girl time little lady.” Eric said then quickly added. “So have you seen Star Wars yet?”

“ I don’t know Forman. I for one am happy to stick to the topic Lucy’s shoes.” This came from Hyde, who was staring intently at my bare legs. Suddenly, my white church dress seemed more revealing than a corset! I put my legs down and off display. While the other guys seemed to be mostly joking, Hyde seemed very interested in my legs that was not at all a joke. My arms got goosebumps from his stare. 

“Well actually I have to get back home and help my mom pick out some paint, but it was nice meeting you all.” I started to head for the door then suddenly turned back flipping my long blonde hair in the process. “Oh Eric, tell you mom thank you for the hospitality!” I said quickly. It wouldn’t do to be rude. Then I hastily made my exit from the convenient basement door. I hurried home to help my mother pick out paint like I said, in order to not be a liar. 

I rushed home to help my mom like a good daughter. And most definitely not because of the look behind Hyde sunglasses. And I barely saw the look. It’s not like I was looking back.


	2. Eric’s Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric gets a new friend. And Hyde get jealous of all the live being given.

The Girl in the White Dress  
Chapter 2 Eric’s Buddy 

During the week our family got the welcome wagon from Point Place. Filled with lots of desserts and lots of weirdos. I have to say I can’t decide who was weirder; Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti, or the Kelso’s. All who apparently live on this street. 

We spent the rest of my so called spring break (seriously you call fifty degree weather spring?) setting up house. This consisted of dubious amounts of unpacking, painting, and tearing up floors. My sister and I, after plenty of disagreement, painted the room a nice cranberry purple color. We had matching bedspreads that had a cool circular geometric pattern in cranberry, orange, green, and white. This ended up being a good compromise. My crazy sister wanted the room to be orange. After living in Florida, where the state fruit is an orange, I will be glad to never see the ugly color again. I despise the stupid overrated fruit and am glad to be rid of it. I wanted the room to be a dark red or lavender, but these were too girly and quickly shutdown. 

My sister and I have a complex relationship. We love each other... really...kinda...sorta. See, I’m a girly girl. I’m an upbeat person and typically happy. She On The other hand hates everyone and everything and wouldn’t know what to do with eyeliner if it bit her in the ass. We are so different in personality it can be hard for us to get along. She’s only fourteen and I’m sure Kelly will grow up someday. Hopefully. 

Anyway in between unpacking and painting I did go over the Foreman’s twice more. Once with the whole family, where Eric and I bonded over bitchy sisters. The next was one night when I was bored and I watched Donna, Kelso, and Eric play some basketball. I refrained on account of my only clothing being sundresses. I know I have jeans somewhere, but I have yet to find the box. 

It was Sunday and my last day of freedom before I start my sophomore year here in Wisconsin. After going to Sunday mass at St. Catherine’s, I decided to see Eric. He recently got a Vista Cruiser from his dad, and I’m hoping to mooch a ride off him so my mom doesn’t have to drive me. She’s not embarrassing or anything, but I learned quickly that adults weren’t welcome company amongst my new Acquaintances. 

Still wearing the black and white floral dress I wore to church, I headed over across the street. 

I knocked on the door and Donna actually answered. “Hey Lucy, come on in. No one really knocks around here. We usually all just meet in the basement.” She informed me.

“Isn’t that a little rude,” I asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, it is. But they all do it anyway.” This came from Mr. Foreman who was sitting in the green chair reading the paper. Before I could respond with an apology Mrs. Foreman came out with a tray of brownies. “Red! Be nice to the poor girl! Your always welcome Lucy. Here Donna take these down to the basement and you kids enjoy.” We were abruptly shooed and happily munching on chocolately goodness. 

It was a good thing Donna and I each grabbed one before we hit the last step the boys all came from their usual seats and inhaled the brownies. 

“Aah Miss Kitty makes the best brownies,” Fez said with his mouth full. 

“Eww, Fez! Close your mouth when you chew no one wants to see that!” Jackie screeched from on top of Kelso’s lap. “Yeah Fez, it turns off the ladies. Speaking of ladies, how are you this fine Sunday Lucy?” I smiled at Kelso. He may be cute, but he is far from smooth. 

“It’s going good. I got my schedule Friday.” 

“Well let’s see it” I pulled the schedule from a pocket in my dress and handed it to Eric. 

“Alright first period is with Mrs. Jackson for English… hey wait you’re a sophomore?” Eric looked disappointed. 

“ Yeah why?”

“Yay is pretty girls can have classes together without lumberjack Donna. Let me see!” Jackie ripped the schedule from Eric. “We have first, third, and fourth period together! This will be great! You’re going to be so popular being from Florida. Oh, and you have to try out for the cheerleading team. I’m totally going to be captain next year and can get you in. Oh this is so great!”

Somehow this was said all in one breath. I was surprised at how excited Jackie was. She didn’t seem to hate me as much as she did Hyde, but she wasn’t exactly nice either. I was excited for the new friendship and didn’t want to let down the only person I knew in my grade. So it was with a frown that I told her I didn’t want to cheer. 

“Jackie, I can’t even do a cartwheel!” 

Boos were given to me from all the boys. 

“Yeah Jackie she might want to hangout with people who have brain cells. Lucy you should join the school newspaper with me. It’s great that I get to put in my short stories.” I didn’t know Donna was a writer. How cool. 

“Donna, why be smart when you can be popular. Honestly get your priorities straight!” We all just kinda stared at Jackie for a second and then Kelso jumped in with “Pretty people don’t need to work that hard. It’s a fact. I mean, just look at me!”

“Are they serious?” I finally blurted out. 

“Yes, they are. Kelso and the midget here believe in a system where looks are rewarded and they will always be good looking, thus will always be rewarded. While myself, I believe in going against the system. Screw the man, man!” Hyde informed me. 

“Well if you follow Barbie and Ken's philosophy there wouldn’t your life be easy too. It’s not like your bad looking. Or anyone in this room is bad looking.” Hyde stared at me and I had to wonder what he was seeing behind those sunglasses. 

“That is not true, Eric is skinny, Donna is a giant, Fez is foreign, and Steven is a degenerate burnout.” Jackie seemed upset that she could be put into the same category as any of them. 

“Oh, so that’s what I was smelling! I thought the lemon air freshener you all used was expired or something!” I exclaimed. 

“Nah man it works just fine.” Hyde smirked. “You know now that we are in the subject, we should celebrate our last day of freedom by really putting that air dragnet to the test.” This was accompanied by a chuckle and Hyde getting a brown bag out of a battleship box. A chorus of bored yes’s came from the group and they all shifted into a circle. 

I wasn’t one for smoking. My parents would kill me if they ever got a whiff of the stuff so it was time to come up with a good exit strategy. 

“Hey Eric I was wondering, would you one driving me and my sister to school?” I asked while Hyde was rolling little white papers. 

“For you sure, but if your sister is as bad as you told me, I dunno…”

It was time to pull out the big guns. “Pretty Please!” I pouted. These suckers definitely wouldn’t be able to resist a pouting blonde. 

“Aww I can’t say no to you! Sure you and you’re sister have no need to worry you’re pretty blonde heads I’m happy to drive!” Before Eric could change his mind and before I was offered drugs I jumped up. 

“Thanks!” I kissed Eric in the cheek. “I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

Steven

“What the hell man! Why do you get a kiss!” Fez yelled. 

“Well you see Fez. Eric has a car. Lucy has need of said car. Therefore, Lucy is required to put out, but she can’t since she friends with Donna who is dating Eric. So she kept it PG for her.”

While this may be untrue for Lucy, the poor kid needs to understand how the world works. 

“Oh, so if I get a car and I drive Lucy, the pretty blonde must sex me, yes?” 

“No Fez, she doesn’t. We are friends with Lucy. We help friends by giving them rides, right Eric.” Donna called in for backup. She knew she couldn’t take me. I puffed out a ring of smoke. 

“Oh, but I want to have sex with a pretty blonde.” Fez frowned comically. It me laugh as the maryjane too it’s effect. 

“Fez, Lucy is pretty. Pretty girls become popular girls. And popular girls don’t date foreigners. They hire them as farmers.” God, Jackie was stupid. She was the worst thing for this circle and she screwed up my zen man. 

I couldn’t blame Fez for wanting the girl. She was hot. And the best part was that she didn’t even know it. Sure she knew she wasn’t bad looking. And even outed at Foreman to get her way. But she didn’t flaunt it like some girls did. Which was good since it meant she had no idea she was way out of his league, but bad because she had killer boobs and never wore a low cut dress. Although her legs had been on full display. All soft and smooth until she got goosebumps from the cold The she was never dressed for. She said a while back she hasn’t found the box with her winter clothes yet. Maybe Fez and I can sneak into her room and take the box so she never finds them. I liked to look at those tan legs and had the sudden urge to count every little goosebump when I saw them. Lucky for me I get to start my day with those legs since Foreman agreed to drive her. 

Speaking of cars. “So there’s this car that runs on water man…”

The next morning I got up early and walked over to Foreman’s for my ride to school. He would have come to my house but I hated it there and Mrs. Foreman always had breakfast waiting on the table for him. 

“Oh Eric I’m so happy your going to drive Lucy and her sister to school. Oh just look at all your little friends. Who knew you were so popular,” she laughed in the weird way she does. Well I couldn’t pass an opening like that. 

“Yeah Foreman. Your so popular you just got all the girls kissing you these days” I smirked and watched the torture begin. 

“Oh Eric, you kissed the poor girl! She the only one of you who isn’t a complete dumbass. And what about Donna?” Before Mr. Foreman could go in Eric got the balls to interrupt him. 

“Dad she gave me a thank you kiss on the cheek. Donna was right there, it’s cool.” Of course it’s cool for the idiot. He got kissed by a hot blonde. Even if it was on the cheek, I bet her boobs brushed his shoulder!

“Oh well, she’s from the south! They are all like Scarlet O’Hara. All manners and southern hospitality. I’m sure all the girls do that there.” Mrs. Foreman was giving me ideas. And apparently Foreman since he replied with, “Well I’m off to move down south! Let’s go Hyde.” I took another bite of my toast and followed him out the door to the car. Kelso was already there talking to a happy Lucy and a frowning mini me of Lucy. 

“Oh hey Hyde, this is my sister Kelly, you’re the only one she hasn’t met. Kelly, this is Steven Hyde.” Lucy made introductions. 

“Yeah whatever let’s get this over with. It’s too early to be nice.” Well I like her already. She was young, but a lot like the other girls I go for. She wore a long jean skirt with a Led Zeplin t-shirt. Her golden hair was a knotty mess in a ponytail and she had black ankle boots in her feet. A sharp contrast to her sister. 

Lucy had in yet another dress. This one was white with red flowers and she wore brown boots and a brown leather jacket. Jackie, I’m sure, would approve. I however, did not. I was looking forward to her legs all morning and she went and covered them up in knee high boots. Damn, add that to the list of things to steal from her. 

The ride to school was quick. Kelly was silent with a frown on her face, while Lucy talked with everyone. I sat back and listened. I may be a burnout, but I noticed you can learn a lot from just sitting back and watching. For instance, Lucy was clearly nervous. She kept her hands busy twirling her ridiculously long hair, or tapping on her knee, or using them to talk in that lively way she does. She really has nothing to worry about at this school. She’ll be dating the quarterback in no time. And won’t that just be unbearable. 

Foreman was giving the girls directions when I cut in. “Hey Luce, I’ll just walk you to class.” Not really sure where that gentlemanly offer came from but let’s see what happens. 

Kelly already left and Kelso went to join Jackie in front of her class which is where I remembered Lucy would be heading. 

Lucy blushed a pretty pink. A pink that made teenagers like him wonder what else was pink and girly in her. 

“Thanks Hyde! That’s so nice of you.” She smiled and straightened her books in her arms. I almost offered to carry them and then wondered what the hell was wrong with me. “No problem. Kelso will be there with Jackie and someone has to pry him off her face.”

She pretended to gag at the image and we walked on in silence. She was busy using her big brown eyes to look around. She had some of the biggest eyes he had ever seen and somehow she didn’t see what was right in front of her face. She seemed smart, but she held that kind of innocence someone has when nothing bad has ever happened to them. From the first time he met her he could tell she was sheltered. She kept her perfect posture, her pretty dresses had no wrinkles, her waist length hair was brushed straight and glossy. She was always polite with everyone, even when everyone was perving out on her. She was basically perfect so far. And typically that pissed him off. Perfect people are are just better at lying. But with Lucy he was curious. He wanted to know what she was like beneath the perfect. He caught her watching people just like he does. He’s seen it in the basement. But she seems to draw up different conclusions than him. And he wanted to know what those were. 

Hyde shook himself. He had no clue why he was obsessing over this chick but it was creepy and pointless. He dropped her off at the door with a “See you later.” And grabbed Kelso by the collar. Literally dragging him away from Jackie. 

Lucy

The day was pretty great. My classes were so far, way to easy, and Jackie was surprising nice and helpful. She introduced me to everyone and gave me the gossip on every person of course. It wasn’t until lunch that I saw the rest of the gang again. I did a quick scan for Kelly, but didn’t see her. .Org Jackie and I had packed lunches so we went straight to the table. We were quickly joined by Donna, Kelso, and Hyde. 

“ Has anyone seen Eric.” Donna asked us. She tried to act like she didn’t care, but she wasn’t fooling me. Fez came up from behind us, sat next to me, and then put his arm around my shoulders. I had gotten used to how touchy all the guys were. And honestly if they were anyone else I would feel sexually harassed. And while I was a little harassed I knew early on they would never do anything without my permission. Besides, until I got winter clothes I would take all the heat I can get!

“Oh he is with Buddy.” Fez informed us. 

“That impossible Fez. Buddy is popular and Eric is almost a girl. Buddy would never hang out with him. Have you seen his car? There’s no way!” Jackie insisted. 

This made Fez annoyed. “I would not lie to you! Look over there!” He pointed at a table, rather dramatically, on the right side of the cafeteria. Continuing with the dramatic Jackie gasped. 

“Oh look, Foreman’s got a new boyfriend. How nice. Poor Donna.” Hyde jumped at the chance to be sarcastic. 

“Shut up. He’s probably just trying to get way from Jackie” Donna snarked backed. Then the subject was dropped. Although I caught Donna staring longingly a few times in his direction. 

“So Lucy how is your first day Lucy. The people are being nice yes? The football player aren’t making fun of your accent and beating you up?” Poor sweet Fez. 

“Fez she’s hot. The football player want to hit on her not hit her” Kelso explained all knowingly. I rolled my eyes. When my tan fade I’m sure any popularity I gain will too. “No Fez. Everyone has been welcoming so far. But thanks so much for worrying about me!” I gave the poor kid a kiss on the cheek. He really was sweet. 

“Oh good. That never happened to me either.” I ruffled his hair and got up from the table. 

“Come on Jackie I have to go to the ladies room and then I want to find class early.”

“See Donna she knows the rules”

“What rules?” I asked. 

“The ridiculous one that says girls must go to the bathroom together.” Donna said this with an eye roll. 

“Well it’s worked for me so far. Jackie has scared no less than four weirdos from us today. Come on Jackie I really want to find class early.”

“Fine. But you really don’t want to go to class early after today. Nobody likes a smart girl Lucy.” She took my arm and we were off. 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The teachers didn’t make me do any of that new kid stuff. I didn’t have to stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I didn’t have to collect makeup work or anything. The teachers here seem to not like kids all that much. So my day went pretty smoothly until it was time to go home. Jackie drove Donna and Fez over to Eric’s and I went to meet up with my sister and the guys to get home. 

“Hey Luce have you seen Eric?” Hyde asked me. His cheeks were starting to blush with cold. Meanwhile I was shivering. “No why? Shouldn’t he be here?” I mean we were all standing around his car. It’s not like he went anywhere. 

“Yeah you’re friends suck Lucy. I’m walking home. Better than waiting in the cold freezing my butt off.” And with that my sister stomped off. 

“Yeah I’m with your sister Lucy. I don’t have time to wait for Foreman’s slow ass.” Hyde pitched in. 

“No way Hyde. Eric would never abandon us!” Kelso was pretty sure of himself. 

“Well I don’t much feel like walking anyway. I’m too lazy for that shit. Waiting it is.” Hyde decided for us. 

For the next hour we shivered on the hood of Eric’s car. Finally Hyde gave up. 

“Alright I’m calling it. Foreman not coming.”

“No Eric will be here!” Kelso shouted. 

“Kelso! Lucy’s lips are blue and it’s been an hour let’s get home before the sun goes down!” Hyde shove him out of the parking lot and we started to walk the mile it took to get home. Normally, a mile wasn’t that bad. But I was in heels and freezing. So I was miserable. I tucked my frozen hand into my armpits in an attempt to keep them warm. I tried really hard not to audibly shiver, but I was not used to this weather. It’s like I’m in Serbia or something!

“Jesus I’m going to kill Foreman. Kelso give Lucy you scarf before she bites her lip off.” Hyde seemed pretty pissed. 

“No, then I’ll be cold and I’m prettier than her!” Kelso yelled in return. 

“I’m f-f-fine, r-r-really” I responded shivering so hard I thought my teeth would break. 

Hyde just sighed and proceeded to choke Kelso with his own scarf until he gave up and yelled “fine”. I felt bad for taking his scarf. 

“I’m sorry Kelso. I don’t mean for you to be cold. But thanks for being such a gentleman.” I kissed him on the cheek as he handed me the scarf. That should shut him up for the rest of the way home. 

“No problem that what men are for. To take care of the Pretty womenfolk.” Kelso had a hand on the cheek I kissed and his chest puffed up in pride. I just rolled my eyes and walked home in silence. 

When we finally reached the Foreman’s driveway I gave Kelso back his scarf and thanked the good lord to be steps away from heat! When we walked into the basement everyone was already there. Including and extra guy and Eric. I don’t really get angry, but the sight or Eric warm and laughing definitely toasted me up a bit. 

“Foreman, what the hell! We waited over an hour for you!” Hyde yelled immediately. 

“Yeah man! It 57 degrees outside and we missed Gilligan's island!” Kelso chirped in. 

It wasn’t hard for me to be in the same mood. “F-f-feel my h-hands. They are ice!” I put my hands on Eric’s neck and he squealed like a girl and fell backwards off the couch. I smiled in victory. The. I noticed that they drier was one. I ran to sit on it and place my hands on the warmth provided. I sighed. My anger left with the cold leaving my body. Eric was still not off the hook though. 

“Look, sorry guys. Buddy gave me a ride! He’s got a new car and it’s so nice. I just forgot all about you!” Eric said as if that explanation would please us. He looked around and saw the angry looks on our faces and then tried to make up for it. “Look I’ll give everyone ride home. Driveway service, how about that?”

“ I live across the street and Kelso down the street. That would literally mean nothing to us.” I pointed out. 

“Besides, how do you expect to drive without a car dumbass!” Hyde pointed out. 

“Oh yeah. I guess I have to get back to the school to get my car back.”

“Eric I’ll give you a ride. It was nice meeting you all!” Buddy called making his escape. Smooth very smooth. 

“Are my lips still blue? I asked Hyde who was in front of me in his usual chair. He stared intently for a moment. The heat in my cheeks had nothing to do with the drier. “Nope. Nice and pink.” Was the response I got. He still didn’t stop staring at my lips. And this time the sunglasses were off and tucked in his shirt. So nothing protected me from those blue eyes. And for a second I got lost in them. They reminded me of my pool back home. Such a pretty light blue. I shook myself out of it and jumped off the drier. 

“Well I got homework to do. So later.” I waved to the group and crossed the street to my place. 

The homework was easy. I finished and inhaled whatever was on my dinner plate. I didn’t care so long as it was warm. After that walk I was too tired to be much conversation. So I opted out of the obligatory first day of school talk and instead thought over blue eyes that didn’t stop staring at me. 

The next day I woke up warm and well rested. I dressed in a long black skirt with matching boots. I had a purple shirt that was made of something thicker than cotton. Although shortsleeve. Then I put on a cardigan and my jacket. I have got to go shopping!

After spending forever on my makeup to get it just so, I went across the street. Kelly had made some friends the other day who came and picked her up. So I was relieved of her bitchiness for the morning. 

“Good morning boys!” I said to the three of them cheerfully. We all hopped in the car and I sat in the back while all three guys were in the front. Which was fine with me. I don't need anyone staring at me this morning. 

“Foreman, after school you come straight the car and drive us home. I’m not walking again”, Hyde was laying the rules down real quick. He does. It appreciate nonsense from people he finds capable of more. I notice with Kelso he treats him like a cat. When he messes up, he gets a slap; for some odd reason he also gets his eye hurt. To the point that apparently and eyepatch was kept at the Foreman’s. Eric on the other hand, he seems to expect better from. He seems to trust him a bit more and actually help him. But, with this comment I knew Eric was on thin ice. Speaking of ice…

“Eric, I have no winter clothes. If I walk home again I may die of hypothermia! You better be here after school!” I really had no problem scolding him. Eric was a little selfish sometimes. 

“Ok, ok guys I get it. I’ll be here I promise!” 

Steven

When the final bell rang Kelso and I headed to Foreman’s car where Lucy and Jackie were waiting together. I don’t know if I like Lucy becoming friends with evil incarnate. Nothing good can come from it. 

“Michael, I missed you!” Jackie jumped into Kelso’s arms as if he just got home from war. It was sickening. 

“Are they always like this?,”Lucy seemed appropriately distrusted. 

“Yep, it’s sickening. Ok evil midget time to go!” I pulled Jackie away from Kelso before I could puke. 

“Oh yeah, I may be evil, it I have a ride home and you don’t. So ha!”

“Jackie Eric wouldn’t forget us!” Stupid Kelso. He just did it yesterday. I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh yeah, look! Him and buddy are doing donuts in the teacher parking lot. Have fun walking home Steven!” With this She spin and trotted away like a demented fairy. 

“Does she realized she screwed her boyfriend and friend while burning you?” Lucy asked. She didn’t really expect me to deny it. 

“Nope. Rules of the circle. All's fair in love and burns.” I told her

I turned to look at her and got caught in one of those moments again. Ever since this little blonde chick came into my life my brain has taken over. And I thought I had killed all those brain cells. 

Sometimes when I look at Lucy I see sunshine. Even on a cloudy day like this. Her hair was whipping in the wind. Each long strand it’s own beam of light. Her smile was ridiculous. Perfectly straight, wide teeth that lit up the whole room. And she never seemed to stop smiling. Even yesterday when the poor girl was freezing to death or when her sister was being bitchy. Other girls are quick with a bitchy comment. They blame everyone else and ask others to take care of their problems. Like my own mother. Like Jackie. But Lucy didn’t. She was thoughtful in all actions. It was an interesting change in pace that I couldn’t help but watch. I don’t get happy people. Which means I don’t get Lucy. 

And now the poor girl was freezing to death without a complaint. Stupid Foreman was going to push her into winter clothes. Dammit I wanted a lot of time with those tan legs! And now I feel obligated to give her a jacket except I don’t have one! So made Kelso give up is scarf again. Which in turn got him a kiss! 

Damn southerner. She has literally kissed every guy in the group except me. While I am not jealous, I feel very excluded. Maybe Jackie is right and girls really can smell poor people. Nah, Lucy would kiss a hobo if she thought he deserved it. The. Where’s my kiss man! I watch out for her. I scare the idiot guys away. Granted she didn’t know about that, or anyone else, but still!

When we got back to the basement we all just glared at Foreman. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. 

“That’s it! I’m done. Jackie we're going shopping! If I have to keep walking home I’m going to have to cover up!” She pulled on Jackie’s arm and they drove off. 

Damn it Foreman!

Lucy

For the rest of the week I ended up walking home with Hyde and Kelso. With my new winter clothes it wasn’t that bad. Gloves are like the swimsuits of Wisconsin. 

On Friday we finally had a development in the Eric and Buddy situation. When we got to the basement Eric was pacing and freaking out. 

“You guys know how I have been hanging out with Buddy more, right?”

We all just rolled our eyes but Kelso shouted “Yeah we know! You keep ditching us for your boyfriend!”

“Don’t say that! He’s not my boyfriend!” Eric seemed really upset now. 

“Eric what’s wrong?” Donna asked concerned. 

“Guys I don’t know how to say this… but Buddy kissed me!” I held in a laugh at his surprised face. The rest of the group did not however. 

“Burn!” This came from Kelso and was quickly followed by Jackie yelling, “But he’s popular! Everyone loves Buddy he can’t be gay!”

“Oh trust me! He is!” Eric responded. 

“Serves you right Foreman! That’s karma for ya. Ditch your friends and then you have an unwanted gay kiss! Ha!” Hyde chipped in. 

We spent the rest of the afternoon making fun of Eric while doing homework and watching tv. It was about dinner time when I decided to go. 

“Well guys it’s about that time. I gotta head out.” I stood up and packed my bag. 

“Yeah I gotta head out too, Edna might actually be home tonight.” Hyde stood up. “Come on Lucy I’ll walk you home.”

I paused for a second. The offer was so unexpected. I mean I live across the street, not across town. Maybe he just wanted to be gentlemanly. Chivalry and all that. 

Oh who am I kidding! This is Steven Hyde. He probably just wants to plan some revenge scheme on Eric. I gathered my things and walked up the steps while Hyde followed me. Once we hit the driveway my nerves had already exploded. I have got to stop overthinking things. 

“So, I was thinking.” Hyde had stopped at the edge of the driveway. 

“A dangerous practice. What about?” There I sounded cool and calm there. 

“Well all week it seems like everybody has been getting kisses. From Buddy, to Donna to Jackie; even you.” He looked right at me with his hands in his jean pockets. 

“What? I haven’t kissed anyone! Only on the cheek as thanks. You know between friends?” I responded. 

“Well if it’s just a kiss between friends then you should have no problem giving me one. Wouldn’t want me to feel left out, would you Lucy? Clever, sneaky man!

The gooseflesh that spread across my skin had nothing to do with the cold. I couldn’t say what this feeling was or why I felt it with only Hyde. But I wanted to throw up, hide, and pray to Jesus it never ends. 

“Sure Steven. No problem.” I don’t know what game he is playing but I’m calling it. 

I slowly stood up to my tiptoes, giving him plenty of time to tell me to stop. I put one hand on his stubbly cheek. It took all my willpower not stroke the prickly hair of his skin. Even though I desperately want to affect him a tenth as much as he affects me. 

I slowly kissed his cheek. Wanting to savor the warmth of his skin beneath my lips. I wanted to break hi zen facade into a million pieces and I didn’t realize until just now. 

The kiss couldn’t have lasted longer than a second. But it felt like a little piece of forever that ended too soon. I backed away, and without giving Steven Hyde a chance to ruin this moment with some sarcastic remark; I turned and walked back to my house without a backwards glance.


End file.
